


Discovery

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rescue, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn learns something very important about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Poe hit the ground hard when the blaster bolt struck him in the side, knocking him off of his feet. Finn found himself blind to everything else around him, panic setting in as he charged forward. He was given cover fire by some of the other rebels and he crouched down, pulling Poe over to some cover and out of range of any further shots. His heart hammered in his ears as he watched the blood pooling from Poe's wound and for a brief moment he was back on Jakku and Slip was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it and...

He pressed the palms of his hands against the wound, focused on keeping Poe's blood inside of his body. “Poe, you can't leave me! Not like this, okay? Poe...Poe, please...” His hands trembled as the battle continued around him, the Rebels pushing back as much as they could against the Order troops. He could feel the warmth of Poe's blood on his hands and he gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying.

“Please...please..!” He focused hard on the wound in Poe's side, trying to just will it to close. He could almost imagine the way the flesh closed itself, the damage by the blaster healing itself under his hands. If only...if only..!

Poe shuddered and let out a gasp as he arched his back, startling Finn into removing his hands. Poe could only lie there, staring up at Finn with wide eyes. “Finn?” he asked.

He stared at his bloody hands. He blinked and then looked at the rip in Poe's uniform, staring in disbelief at the healed flesh there. “What..?” he whispered. He sat up when Poe pushed himself up, his mind racing as he tried to understand what had happened. “I...uh...”

“...We'll ask the General's brother about this later,” Poe said, pushing himself unsteadily onto his feet. He helped Finn to stand up next, pulling him into a tight hug before leaping back into battle with him at his side.

 


End file.
